How to train your dragon sees the past and future
by Toothless34
Summary: The vikings and dragons are taken to a new place. They also meet a strange person that shows them the end of the dragon war. This is before the dragon war and before the dragon riders.
1. Meeting a strange person

Hey people, I know this is going to be funny because this is going to be seeing the past and future before Toothless revealed himself to the entire island but after Astrid met Toothless.  
_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Hiccup was sitting down with Toothless wondering what he should do about the whole killing dragons thing that was going on. Hiccup just couldn't figure out a way to get the people of Berk to see that dragons could be trained. Then, -Poof.

Where did Hiccup and Toothless go?  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Astrid was sitting down in the Great Hall with no one else, thinking about what she should do to help Hiccup show the people of Berk that dragons could in fact be trained. Astrid was just stumped and then, -Poof.

Where did she go?  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The vikings were just wondering around the village doing everything that they normally do, getting ready to fight dragons then, -Poof.

Where did they go?  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The vikings reappeared in a strange place and someone appeared in front of them and Hiccup was wondering where Toothless was but didn't say anything. Hiccup walked around and came upon the strange female and backed away from her. The female said, "My name is Sabrina and I am going to show them the end of the dragon war." The vikings saw that their weapons wasn't there with them and started to slowly back away from her. Sabrina disappeared and reappeared behind them and closed the door without them knowing and she also locked the door too. Then, she disappeared and reappeared in front of them again and when the vikings tried to get out, they couldn't. Sabrina walked up to Hiccup and Astrid and told them, "I know your little secret and I will not say but I want you two to sit all the way up there." Sabrina pointed and the two young vikings walked up but didn't see anything special about it but they sat anyway. Sabrina had all the other vikings pick their seat but they can't sit with Hiccup and Astrid.

Stoick became very angry and shouted, "What is this all about?" Sabrina pressed a button and a door opened by Hiccup and Astrid and the dragons surrounded Hiccup and Astrid but the other dragons had no clue. Sabrina spoke to the vikings saying, "I know that you guys don't believe that the vikings vs dragons war comes to an end but it does. This is a movie theater. It is basically moving pictures and up until Hiccup and Astrid somewhere, they already know where, it is all the past. I will not spoil what comes after that or what they are doing but keep your cool and enjoy the movie." Sabrina disappeared from in front of the screen.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people, this chapter was only about the vikings meeting someone knew and I will not say how I came up with the name Sabrina but please continue to read until the finale chapter.


	2. The vikings vs dragons

Hey people, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will review and read more.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

The movie screen lit up and the vikings and dragons jumped but the vikings laughed at themselves.

 **[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, the boy speaks]**

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death.**

The vikings turned toward Hiccup because they heard his voice and they noticed that his mouth wasn't moving. Stoick shouted, "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!" Sabrina said, "Like I said before, it is a bunch of moving pictures." The vikings heard Sabrina's voice but didn't see her and the movie resumed.

 **[We glide through the fog to see two giant viking statues with fires burning in their mouths]**

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery**

 **[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of their island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and sheep farms]**

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset.**

Snotlout said, "Not hard to see why we have new buildings." The vikings were impressed with Hiccup's narrating, they only wish that he was that good with killing dragons.

 **[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass]**

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
The only problems are the pests. (A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing) You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

 **[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]**

 **Hiccyp (V.O)  
-Dragons.**

The vikings laughed because it sounded like Hiccup was trying to sell Berk and make the dragons not sound like an issue.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **Most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. (Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and vikings are tussling with dragons all around) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Stoick was wondering what was wrong with Hiccup and also the vikings agreed that they are stubborn.

 **[Hiccup is seen dodging several vikings. He trips and a male viking roars in his face]**

 **Ack  
ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!**

The vikings stared at Ack but then stared back at the screen.

 **Hoark  
** **What are you doing out here?!**

The vikings wanted to know the same thing.

 **Viking  
** **Get inside!**

 **Viking  
What are you doin' out?**

 **Phlegma  
Get back inside!**

 **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]**

 **Stoick  
Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

All the vikings agreed that Hiccup should get back inside and Hiccup just rubbed Toothless's head while he watched.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. (Stoick throws a wooden cart a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

Stoick puffed up proud of this description of him and the dragons couldn't bare to watch any of this, especially Hiccup and Toothless, including Astrid.

 **Stoick  
What have we got?**

 **Starkard  
Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

The dragons perked up as their species was called but the vikings had no idea that they were there.

 **Stoick  
** **Any Night Furies?**

 **Starkard  
None so far.**

 **[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off]**

The Teens wondered how Stoick did that without burning his hand.

 **Stoick  
** **Good.**

Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's lap as they continued to watch without the vikings knowing that they were there.

 **Vikings  
** **Hoist the torches!**

 **[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]**

The dragons were wondering how they could have been foolish to fail for that trick.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to review and read.


	3. Hiccup goes to work

This is only about Hiccup at work for the first time in the movie.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The vikings were interested in the movie now because it showed all that they did and will also show the future.

 **[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]**

 **Gobber  
Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought that you'd been carried off!**

Hearing this statement, Stoick thought back to Val being carried away by a Stormcutter.

 **Hiccup  
What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... (Gestures to his skinny body) ...this.**

The vikings laughed. Snotlout said, "Hey useless, why even ask this question with such a skinny body? You are so skinny, you could easily join your mother in Valhalla." Everyone stared at Snotlout and Sabrina dropped a bag of sand on his head and everyone was shocked, even the dragons. The vikings looked up but saw nothing, so they continued to watch as the movie resumed.

 **Gobber  
** **Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

The vikings laughed.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

Goober looked shocked but was able to shout, "MEATHEAD!" Then, the show resumed.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.**

The vikings laughed.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

I know this was a short chapter but please just continue to read and review.


	4. The village

This is only in the village and fighting dragons. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The vikings really wanted to watch what happens.

 **[Scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]**

Stoick knew what was going to happen in this part.

 **Stoick  
We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 **[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire]**

The dragons looked sorry about burning the village but were still surrounding Hiccup and Astrid.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

The vikings all agreed.

 **Viking  
FIRE!**

 **Astrid  
Alright, let's go!**

The vikings cheered for the Teens put out the fire on the house.

 **[The viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voice over introduces them one by one]**

Snotlout said, "We look brave." The others agreed with Snotlout.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys will continue on reading and reviewing


	5. Hiccup at work

This chapter will be short but clear. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **Oh, and that's Fishlegs**

Fishlegs giggled.

 **Snotlout**

Snotlout kissed his muscles.

 **The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut**

The twins banged their heads together.

 **And... (dreamily) Astrid.**

Snotlout said, "As if she would ever be attacted to you." Hiccup said, "Then, why is she sitting up here with me and not sitting with you." The show resumed.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the Teens walking away from an explosion)**

The Teens clapped at the sight of themselves on screen walking away from the explosion.

 **[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop]**

All the vikings thought this was a little bit funny.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!**

The vikings all thought that he shouldn't be let out.

 **Gobber  
** **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
** **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

The vikings laugh and Snotlout said, "As if you'll get noticed." Hiccup said, "But I did get noticed." Hiccup told Toothless, "I know that I won't kill a dragon because I prefer training them than killing them." The movie resumed.

 **Gobber  
** **You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!**

The vikings all agreed.

 **[Gobber holds up a bola and a viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]**

The dragons became very upset but Hiccup got them to calm down before they do something.

 **Hiccup  
** **Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**

The vikings looked confused.

 **[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a viking standing in the background]**

The viking said, "That really hurt." Hiccup said, "Sorry."

 **Viking  
** **Arggh!**

 **Gobber  
See, now this here is what i'm talking about!**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Mild calibration issue-**

 **Gobber  
Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.**

The vikings agreed but Toothless disagreed because he liked Hiccup the way he was.

 **Hiccup  
** **But, you just pointed to all of me!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Gobber  
** **Yes! Stop being all of you!**

The vikings stared at Gobber wondering what the heck he is talking about.

 **Hiccup  
** **Ohhhh...**

 **Gobber  
Ohhhh, yes.**

 **Hiccup  
** **You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

Sabrina said, "There was very strong consequences." The vikings laughed at Hiccup's statement.

 **Gobber  
** **I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

The vikings thought it was strange that Gobber trusted Hiccup with sharpening a sword.

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **One day, i'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here.**

The vikings were amazed that he even got that right and the dragons stared.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	6. Hiccup shoots down Toothless

Hey people, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The vikings were wondering what would happen next.

 **Gobber  
** **Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!**

The vikings all thought that Gobber was joking, leaving Hiccup there alone with sharp weapons.

 **[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway]**

The vikings turned to Gobber and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY LEAVING HICCUP ALONE?!" Sabrina said, "Calm down everybody, this is supposed to happen to lead to the end of the dragon war." Everyone calmed down and continued to watch the movie.

 **Gobber  
** **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

Sabrina tossed Gobber a cookie and told him, "Give Hiccup a treat." Then, the movie resumed.

 **[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bola launcher]**

The vikings stared in shock.

 **Viking #6  
** **Hiccup, where are you going?!**

 **Viking #7  
Come back here!**

 **Hiccup  
Yeah, I know! Be right back!**

The vikings were amazed that he wasn't listening.

 **[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]**

 **[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire]**

 **Stoick  
Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

Hiccup mumbled quietly, "They aren't devils." Then, they continued to watch.

 **[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around]**

The vikings looks at Hiccup on the screen confused.

 **Hiccup  
** **Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.**

Snotlout said, "You're never gonna shoot down a dragon on that hill." Hiccup said, "I wish I never had but I did and now I regret it." The vikings looked back at Hiccup confused and then, they see the dragons around him and Astrid but looked at the screen again.

 **[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest.]**

Stoick said, "Sorry Hiccup, I didn't believe you." Hiccup said," That's alright, dad. (To Toothless) Sorry, bud, for shooting you down." Toothless bumps his head against Hiccup as a way to say all is forgiven.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anyone see that?**

All the vikings shouted, "NO WE DID NOT SEE IT!" The vikings quieted to continue on the show.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey people, hope you guys will continue to read this and review and enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Fighting a Monstrous Nightmare

Hey people. This is Hiccup and Stoick vs Monstrous Nightmare.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The vikings wondered if a dragon would spot Hiccup and attach him.

 **[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher]**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup's misfortune.

 **Hiccup  
** **Except for you**

The vikings laughed.

 **[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see a Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to help him]**

The vikings laughed about that and that same Monstrous Nightmare was behind Hiccup and nudged against Hiccup to apologize.

 **Stoick  
** **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **Spitelout  
Right!**

The vikings were surprised that Stoick went to save Hiccup.

 **[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Stoick  
** **You're all out.**

 **[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake]**

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
Oh, and there's one more thing that you need to know...**

Tuffnut asked, "What?"

 **[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock]**

The vikings looked really mad about that.

 **Hiccup  
** **Sorry, dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

Tuffnut asked, "That is the very important thing that we really had to know about?" Sabrina said, "Stop asking questions Tuff, just watch."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review this story.


	8. Hiccup gets into trouble

Hey people. I know this one will get a little bit funny. Hope you read it.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]**

The vikings kind of figured that Hiccup would get into trouble but they already knew that would happen given how this happened in the past.

 **Hiccup  
** **It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

All the vikings thought that it was a clever lie but Astrid knew that Hiccup wasn't lying no matter what she thought back then.

 **Stoick  
STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

The vikings agreed, including Astrid but she knew better than to say or do anything out loud that would hurt Hiccup's feelings.

 **Hiccup  
Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? (A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")**

The vikings laughed at that one viking but was upset with what Hiccup said.

 **Stoick  
This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

Hiccup muttered, "Imagine me following every single rule and not breaking one." Sabrina said, "Hiccup won't follow every rule but that's good for the end of the war." The vikings were getting more and more confused.

 **Hiccup  
I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

Sabrina said, "Hiccup will never kill a dragon, ever." The vikings had no clue what Sabrina was talking about.

 **Stoick  
You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. [To Gobber] Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

The vikings agreed with him but still continued.

 **Tuffnut  
Quite the performance.**

 **Snotlout  
I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **Hiccup  
Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.**

The vikings laughed hard

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read this chapter and will review it.


	9. Hiccup and Gobber

Hey people. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Gobber  
Sure, Hiccup.**

Sabrina said, "He really did shoot down a Night Fury." The vikings now knew that he really did.

 **Hiccup  
He never listens.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Gobber  
Well, it runs in the family.**

Both of the Haddocks said, "WHAT?!" Gobber shrunk in his seat and then, the movie resumed.

 **Hiccup  
And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. [Imitating Stoick] Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

The vikings laughed and Stoick looked mad but he laughed too for the whole much of what he said.

 **Gobber  
Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**

The vikings stared at Gobber. Fishlegs said, "You really need to work on your pep talks, Gobber." Then, the show resumed.

 **Hiccup [Sarcastically]  
Thank you for summing that up.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Gobber  
Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
I just want to be one of you guys.**

Hiccup said, "I will never be like you guys, that I do know." The vikings resumed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading and reviewing.


	10. Stoick and the village

Hey people. Hope you enjoy this chapter and will read it through.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]**

 **Stoick**  
 **Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

Murmurs started going through the village. Sabrina yelled, "QUIET AND WATCH!" The vikings resumed watching the movie.

 **Viking**  
 **Those ships never come back.**

They all agreed

 **Stoick**  
 **We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?**

The vikings all decided to agree with them being a hazard.

 **Viking**  
 **Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.**

They thought that was weird.

 **Stoick**  
 **Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

Hiccup said, "Wow, really dad?"

 **Phlegma**  
 **To the ships!**

 **Spitelout**  
 **I'm with you, Stoick!**

Hiccup said, "Now i'm feeling the love, here!"

 **Stoick**  
 **That's more like it.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read this and review.


	11. Stoick and Gobber

This chapter is very interesting. This will just be with Stoick and Gobber and no one else.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Gobber**  
 **Right, I'll pack my undies.**

The vikings said, "ew." and the movie resumed.

 **Stoick**  
 **No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

The vikings were confused of what they were going to do with Hiccup.

 **Gobber [Sarcastically]**  
 **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?**

They thought that Gobber was crazy to let Hiccup cover the stall with no one else there.

 **Stoick**  
 **What am I going to do with him, Gobber?**

The vikings were wondering the same question.

 **Gobber**  
 **Put him in training with the others.**

Snotlout said, "So that's were Stoick got the idea to let Hiccup join the arena." Sabrina said, "It is a good thing to except for one problem and you'll find out that problem later." The vikings looked confused but the movie resumed.

 **Stoick**  
 **No, I'm serious.**

The vikings thought that Stoick was serious about Hiccup not joining the dragon killing training at the arena, but...

 **Gobber**  
 **So am I.**

The vikings thought that Gobber was crazy with this idea.

 **Stoick**  
 **He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

The vikings agreed even though they knew that this didn't happen.

 **Gobber**  
 **Oh, you don't know that.**

The vikings agreed with this too but they also disagreed.

 **Stoick**  
 **I do know that, actually.**

 **Gobber**  
 **No, you don't.**

 **Stoick**  
 **No, actually, I do.**

 **Gobber**  
 **No, you don't!**

The vikings was confused of why this argument goes on for a while.

 **Stoick**  
 **Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Gobber**  
 **Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?**

The vikings figured that Gobber put the whole trolls thing in Hiccup's head.

 **Stoick**  
 **When I was a boy...**

The vikings got annoyed.

 **Gobber**  
 **Oh, here we go.**

The vikings agreed with Gobber.

 **Stoick**  
 **My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

Hiccup said, "He got a headache." The movie resumed.

 **Gobber**  
 **You got a headache.**

The vikings laughed because Hiccup knew this was going to happen.

 **Stoick**  
 **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**

The vikings all agreed with him but especially Hiccup because he knew that he couldn't kill dragons.

 **Gobber**  
 **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

The vikings also agreed with Gobber because eventually Hiccup would be chief if he doesn't die before then.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey people, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading and reviewing.


	12. Hiccup frees Toothless

This part shows Hiccup in the woods with Toothless hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest]**

The vikings were confused about how Gobber knew that Hiccup went out and so was Gobber and Hiccup.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup's misfortune.

 **[Hiccup encounters the Night Fury, bounded by his bola. He is frightened and hides behind a rock, slowly approaching the fallen dragon.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!**

The vikings gasped and Stoick looked glad to think that Sabrina lied about Hiccup never killing a dragon.

 **[Hiccup steps on the seemingly dead dragon's face but it is still alive and shoves him away]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Whoa!**

The vikings laughed because of what Hiccup thought at first, only to find out that the dragon was still alive.

 **[He takes out his knife]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!**

The vikings cheered and Snotlout said, "Look he's scared!" Then he laughs and has a sand bag drop on him and then the movie resumed.

 **[He hesitates, looking at the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup, unable to kill the defenseless creature, finally gives in and drops his knife.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **I did this.**

The vikings agreed but noticed the tone in his voice and looked shocked.

 **[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]**

 **[The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It rolls Hiccup over, roars in Hiccup's face, and lopsidedly flies away, leaving him unharmed]**

The vikings looked surprise and Stoick looked angry and yelled, "Is this true?!" Hiccup said, "What about you take a look and find out!" Sabrina dumped a bucket of water on Stoick to calm him down because his face turned red and the movie resumed after Stoick saw all the dragons around Hiccup and Astrid.

 **[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]**

The vikings laughed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review more of it.


	13. Hiccup and Stoick

This chapter is only based around Hiccup and Stoick going on about Dragon training.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Scene cuts to the Haddock household. Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him ]**

 **Stoick**  
 **Hiccup.**

The viking Teens except for Astrid and Hiccup yelled at the same time, "BUSTED!" Then, the show resumed.

 **Hiccup**  
 **(stops halfway up the stairs) Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **Stoick**  
 **I need to speak with you too, son.**

The vikings were wondering how they both would take what the other has to say.

 **Hiccup and Stoick (simultaneously)**  
 **I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?**

The vikings looked confused of what they said.

 **Stoick**  
 **You go first.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **No, no, you go first.**

Hiccup said, "I was the one that should of said something earlier." The vikings were still confused.

 **Stoick**  
 **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.**

Stoick realized how big of a mistake that was since he just saw that his son told him the truth about him not able to kill a dragon.

 **Hiccup [Panicking]**  
 **Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?**

They thought that Hiccup was crazy to take one of those lame viking spots.

 **Stoick**  
 **You'll need this. [passes Hiccup an axe]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **I don't want to fight dragons.**

They thought that Hiccup did want to fight dragons because that's all he talked about.

 **Stoick**  
 **Come on. Yes, you do.**

They agreed with Stoick.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons.**

They agreed with Hiccup

 **Stoick**  
 **But you will kill dragons.**

They disagreed with Stoick.

 **Hiccup**  
 **No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **Stoick**  
 **It's time, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Can you not hear me?!**

The vikings realized how their conversations go in their family.

 **Stoick**  
 **This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.**

Hiccup said, "Could you even imagine me being like any of them?" Astrid said, "No way. You are good with what you do now." The movie resumed.

 **Hiccup**  
 **You just gestured to all of me.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Stoick**  
 **Deal?**

 **Hiccup**  
 **This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Stoick**  
 **DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Deal.**

The vikings saw how defeated Hiccup looked.

 **Stoick**  
 **Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

The vikings laughed because they're both saying that they may not be there or back.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review this story.


	14. Dragon training day 1

This chapter is going to be interesting  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Scene cuts to a pan around the Dragon Training Arena]**

The vikings cheered.

 **Gobber**  
 **Welcome to Dragon Training!**

 **Astrid**  
 **No turning back.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Tuffnut**  
 **I hope I get some serious burns!**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **Astrid**  
 **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

The vikings disagreed because scars from a dragon hurts.

 **Hiccup [Sarcastically]**  
 **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

The vikings rolled their eyes.

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Oh, great. Who let him in?**

They were all thinking Stoick.

 **Gobber**  
 **Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

The vikings cheered even though they knew it was going to be Hiccup but they didn't actually get to that, they were going to find out before they were taken there.

 **Snotlout**  
 **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?**

The vikings laughed.

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

The vikings looked annoyed with this comment.

 **Gobber [to Hiccup]**  
 **Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Gobber**  
 **Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.**

 **Gobber**  
 **The Hideous Zippleback!**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Plus eleven stealth times two.**

 **Gobber**  
 **The Monstrous Nightmare!**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Firepower: fifteen.**

 **Gobber**  
 **The Terrible Terror!**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!**

 **Gobber**  
 **CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!**

The viking teens except for Fishlegs shouted, "THANK YOU!" Then, the movie resumed.

 **Fishlegs [whispering]**  
 **Jaw strength: eight.**

 **Snotlout**  
 **Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!**

The Teens knew the answer to that.

 **Gobber**  
 **I believe in learning on the job.[releases Gronckle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?**

The vikings thought, _When is it not about survival?_

 **Hiccup**  
 **A doctor?!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Plus five speed?!**

 **Astrid**  
 **A shield!**

 **Gobber**  
 **Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!**

The vikings agreed.

 **[All the recruits head for the shields]**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **There's like a million shields!**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

Sabrina said, "Not every girl likes flowers, like, Astrid for instance." The vikings nodded their heads in agreement and the movie resumed.

 **[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

The vikings laughed.

 **[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut [Dazed]**  
 **What?**

The vikings laughed some more.

 **Gobber**  
 **Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!**

 **[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused.]**

 **Gobber**  
 **All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **Snotlout**  
 **Five?**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **No, six!**

 **Gobber**  
 **Correct, six! That's one for each of you!**

The vikings nodded their heads in agreement.

 **[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Fishlegs, out. [to Hiccup hiding behind a plank] Hiccup, get in there!**

The vikings laughed hard.

 **Snotlout [to Astrid]**  
 **So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!**

 **[The Gronckle fires at Snotlout]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Hiccup**  
 **So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

 **Astrid**  
 **Nope, just you. (runs away, leaving Hiccup)**

The vikings laughed.

 **[The Gronckle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]'**

 **Gobber**  
 **One shot left! Hiccup!**

 **[The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage]**

 **Gobber**  
 **And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. [to Hiccup] Remember: a dragon will always - always - go for the kill.**

The vikings questioned what Gobber said at the end because the Night Fury only scared Hiccup, not kill him.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review it.


	15. Hiccup in the woods and cove

This chapter is just about Hiccup in the woods and finding the cove as he looks for Toothless.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest again]**

The vikings were confused of why he was in the woods again.

 **Hiccup: [weighing the bola with his hands] So, why didn't you?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

 **[Hiccup enters a cove, surveying its emptiness]**

 **Hiccup (cont.): Well, this was stupid. (He finds some shiny black dragon scales on the floor. He picks one up.)**

The vikings agreed with him.

 **[The Night Fury swoops past him, but falls back onto the ground, trying to settle down on the cove. Hiccup hides at the entrance and tries to make a sketch of it]**

The vikings jumped in their seats.

 **Hiccup (cont.)Why don't you just... fly away?**

The vikings were also confused about this.

 **[As he makes a sketch, he notices the Night Fury is missing one of its tail fins. He erases the fin on his drawing but he slips and drops his pencil, drawing the Night Fury's attention. It stares up at him in recognition.]**

The vikings was in awe that Hiccup took half of the Night Fury's tail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review it.


	16. Dragon manual

This is about Hiccup and the teens in the meade hall. Hope you enjoy it.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Scene cuts to the Meade Hall]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 **Astrid  
** **I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

Astrid thought that _It's crazy how no one thought it about this._

 **Ruffnut [Sarcastically]  
Yeah, we noticed.**

 **Snotlout**  
 **No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid".**

Astrid thought _Of course it is the one that she doesn't like, cares about her._

 **Gobber**  
 **She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

Stoick leaned in close to find out what the Teens have to say about Hiccup.

 **Ruffnut**  
 **Uh, he showed up?**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **He didn't get eaten.**

 **Astrid**  
 **He's never where he should be.**

The vikings laughed but Stoick felt embarrassed and Hiccup and Astrid stayed quiet in the back.

 **Gobber**  
 **Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

Hiccup huffed and thought _Not every dragon and it is all wrong._

 **[Thunder roars]**

 **Gobber**  
 **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Wait, you mean, read?**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **While we're still alive?**

Hiccup said, "No, when you're dead. Of course we read it while we're alive.

 **Snotlout**  
 **Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

The vikings thought _then you could get yourself killed._

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-**

The vikings started to get board.

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **Ruffnu**  
 **...But, now...**

The vikings thought _there was never going to be a chance that they would read that._

 **Snotlout**  
 **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 **Hiccup**  
 **So I guess we'll share?**

 **Astrid**  
 **Read it.**

Hiccup thought _that was lovely leaving me by myself._

 **[The teens leave Hiccup alone in the hall.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh... [Door slams] tomorrow.**

The vikings laughed.

 **[He flips open the book, reading its contents]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.**

Gobber found out that Hiccup was looking for something.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight... [flips to the Night Fury page. No picture or information is shown on the page.] Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

The vikings found out that he was looking for the page for a Night Fury.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review this chapter.


	17. Vikings looking for the Dragon's nest

This is really short and hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Scene cuts to several longships gliding through fog]**

 **Stoick**  
 **I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**  
 **Take us in.**

Stoick said that, "We didn't even come close." The movie resumed.

 **Viking**  
 **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **[The boats disappear in the fog. A sudden jumpscare shows dragons attacking.]**

The vikings jumped a little in their seats.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue on reading and reviewing.


	18. Dragon training day 2

This chapter is only about being in the arena with a deadly nadder.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Scene cuts to the Arena, in the middle of a training session]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

Gobber said, "No wonder why Hiccup was asking those questions." The movie resumed.

 **[A Nadder fires at him]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **WHOA!**

 **Gobber**  
 **Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Gobber**  
 **Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!**

Ruffnut said, "When is it not about attack." The movie resumed.

 **Fishlegs**  
 **AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!**

Stoick said, "Me too. You're supposed to be teaching him, not almost die in the process." The movie resumed.

 **Gobber**  
 **Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **Ugh! Do you ever bathe?**

Tuffnut said, "Sometimes not for weeks." There was a lot of ews even from males. Sabrina said, "That is how not to get a girlfriend.

 **Tuffnut**  
 **If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **How about I give you one?!**

The vikings laughed.

 **[The Nadder attacks the twins]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

 **Gobber**  
 **No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. [Snapping] NOW, GET IN THERE!**

 **Hiccup**  
 **I know, I know, but hypothetically-**

The vikings thought that Hiccup was crazy.

 **Astrid [Whispering]**  
 **Hiccup! Get down!**

 **Snotlout**  
 **Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this. [tosses hammer at Nadder, but misses]**

 **Astrid**  
 **Hey!**

 **Snotlout**  
 **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

Sabrina said, "You're not a God and Hiccup could protect Astrid better than you." Snotlout huffed and leaned back in his seat.

 **Hiccup**  
 **They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

The vikings thought that this was annoying.

 **Gobber**  
 **Hiccup!**

 **[The walls start toppling as Astrid starts leaping from wall to wall, the Nadder behind her. Astrid jumps off the last collapsing wall, right onto Hiccup]**

 **Astrid**  
 **HICCUP!**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

Astrid thought that it truly was love on the battle field.

 **Ruffnut**  
 **She could do better.**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **[Astrid yanks the axe off Hiccup's shield and swings it at the Nadder]**

Astrid said, "Sorry about that." Hiccup said, "It's okay, i've been through worse." The movie movie resumed.

 **Gobber**  
 **Well done, Astrid.**

 **Astrid [to Hiccup]**  
 **Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on.**

The vikings agreed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to review and read.


	19. Hiccup in the cove day 1

This is about Hiccup and Toothless in the cove.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Scene cuts to at the cove.]**

 **[Hiccup approaches with a fish, leaving his shield behind]**

The vikings were wondering if Hiccup is crazy for approaching a Night Fury.

 **[The Night Fury creeps out from behind rock. Sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approaches, then retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Realizing the dragon feels threatened, Hiccup kicks his knife into water. The Night Fury relaxes and quickly acts friendly, and slowly takes the fish from Hiccup's hand, revealing a toothless mouth]**

The vikings thought that Hiccup was crazy for getting rid of his knife and letting a dragon approach him.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

 **[Toothless' teeth suddenly pop out of his gums and he snatches the fish, chomping it in half]**

The vikings jumped in their seats.

 **Hiccup**  
 **...teeth. (Toothless approaches, sniffing Hiccup) Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more.**

The vikings wondered _what is that dragon doing._

 **[Toothless regurgitates half of the fish, and proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it. Toothless then tries to return Hiccup's smile. He then snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him. He ignites a small patch of dirt and sleeps on top of it.]**

The vikings felt sick and laughed with Toothless smiling but was startled when Toothless snarled.

 **[After some time, Toothless sleeps, hanging upside down like a bat, and wakes up to find Hiccup drawing Toothless in the sand, Toothless then use a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt and becomes angry when Hiccup steps on his lines. Hiccup steps over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offers his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. Toothless snorts and runs away.]**

The vikings were impressed that Toothless can draw and he trusted Hiccup but Stoick said, "Traitor!" and Gobber said, "You say that Hiccup is a traitor but I see someone about to end the dragon war and finding his place and besides you past him on to me when Valka was carried away by a dragon." The movie resumed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading and reviewing.


	20. Teens and Gobber

This is about the Teens talking to Gobber.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Scene cuts to on top the watch tower at night]**

 **Gobber**  
 **...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

Toothless thought _the only reason that a dragon took his arm and leg because it smelt like fish but to those dragons, it tasted awful._

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something.**

All the vikings, including Fishlegs was weirded out by his thinking.

 **Snotlout**  
 **I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!**

The vikings was confused of how he was going to do this.

 **Gobber**  
 **Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a deaddragon. Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

They all shouted, "HICCUP!" They already knew this was going to happen.

 **Tuffnut**  
 **It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?**

Tuffnut said, "I'm busted now." The movie resumed.

 **Fishlegs**  
 **[Gasp] Your Mom let you get a tattoo?**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

The vikings knew that this was true.

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

The vikings were all confused.

 **[After hearing what Gobber said about how a dragon is unable to fly with injured tail or wings, Hiccup heads to the forge late at night, and makes a new tail-fin for Toothless to replace the one the Night Fury lost.]**

The vikings were confused of what Hiccup was up to.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	21. Hiccup in the cove day 2

This is about Hiccup shortly riding Toothless and putting on the new prosthetic tail.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Hiccup is back at the cove, with a basket of fish and the prosthetic fin.]**

The vikings were wondering _what is Hiccup going to do with that creation._

 **Hiccup**  
 **Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.**

Hiccup said, "That name kind of stuck with me and Toothless." The movie resumed.

 **[Toothless roars in fear at the sight of the eel.]**

The dragons thought _no eels, they make us sick._

 **Hiccup**  
 **No, no, no, no! It's okay. (throws the eel aside) Yeah, I don't really like eel much either.**

The dragons were relieved. Stoick wondered what they could do with this new found information.

 **[Toothless starts to eat the fish. While he's distracted, Hiccup sneaks toward his tail.]**

Toothless wondered _how could I have falled for that trick._ The vikings now figured out why there was a shortage of food.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business.**

 **[Hiccup tries to attach the new tail-fin.]**

The vikings laughed a little because they were nervous for Hiccup.

 **Hiccup**  
 **It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works.**

 **[Toothless stops eating and perks up, seemingly realizing he might be able to fly again]**

 **[Toothless takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail. They head towards a rock wall]**

The vikings laughed hard.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Whoa! No! No! No!**

 **[Hiccup quickly adjusts the tail fin and they dodge the wall]**

The vikings gasped.

 **Hiccup**  
 **OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!**

The vikings were impressed.

 **[Toothless realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off. Unable to steer the fin on his own, he then crashes into the lake.]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah!**

The vikings were impressed with Hiccup. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	22. Dragon training day 3

Hope you guys enjoy Hiccup getting out of a situation with a zippleback.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Scene cuts to Arena, in amiddle of another training session. The arena fills with a greenish fog, obscuring the dragon.]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

Tuffnut said, "How are we supposed to know which is which?" The vikings were confused.

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-**

 **Hiccup [On edge]**  
 **Will you please stop that?!**

The vikings was impressed that Hiccup was able to say that to Fishlegs.

 **Snotlout**  
 **If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!**

 **[Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Ruffnut**  
 **Hey! It's us, idiots!**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

 **Snotlout**  
 **Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!**

Astrid asked Snotlout, "Are you calling me fat?" Snotlout slumped in his seat while the movie resumed.

 **[Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke.]**

 **Astrid**  
 **Wait. [A tail knocks them off their feet]**

 **Tuffnut**  
 **(running out of the mist, screaming) OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Fishlegs**  
 **Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now. [One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. Fishlegs throws water at its face, and it angrily spews out some green gas.]**  
 **Oh. Wrong head.**

 **[The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming. The head turns its attention to Hiccup and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks]**

The vikings thought that Fishlegs was crazy for leaving Hiccup when it was supposed to be a team.

 **Gobber**  
 **Fishlegs! Now, Hiccup!**

 **[Hiccup throws the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but misses]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **Oh, come on!**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup's misfortune.

 **[The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hiccup]**

 **Gobber**  
 **Hiccup!**

 **[Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.]**

The vikings were startled that they never noticed the eel there before.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.**

 **[Hiccup shuts the door of the enclosure. He throws the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowers in terror. The teens and Gobber are shocked, and Fishlegs drops his bucket.]**

The vikings laughed at their reaction.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!**

The vikings stared at the screen Hiccup with a blank face.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **  
**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	23. Hiccup and Toothless

This is just Hiccup and Toothless and no one else.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[Scene cuts to at the forge, Hiccup making a saddle]**_

Stoick asked, "Are you still helping out that dragon?" Sabrina said, "Hiccup, you don't have to answer that because it is very important for you to do this." The vikings, icluding Hiccup and Astrid, was very confused.

 _ **[Scene cuts to at the cove, Hiccup presenting Toothless with the saddle]**_

 **Hiccup  
Hey!**

 _ **[Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup.]**_

The vikings laughed until their sides hurt.

 _ **[Hiccup rides Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blows at them and they tumble backwards]**_

 _ **[Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip and rolls in it comfortably.]**_

 **Hiccup  
Whoa! **_**[holds up Dragon Nip]**_

The vikings wondered why they have never found out about the special grass before.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to read and review this story.


	24. Hiccup and the Teens

This is just between Hiccup and the other teens.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **[Scene cuts to Hiccup still holding up the Dragon Nip, but at the Arena]**_

 _ **[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]**_

The vikings were impressed.

 **Fishlegs  
What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**

The vikings now knew his trick in the ring.

 **Tuffnut  
How'd you do that?**

 **Ruffnut  
It was really cool.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Fishlegs  
Hey, Hiccup!**

 **Snotlout  
Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle **_**do**_ **that before!**

The vikings were stunned that Snotlout was actually liking Hiccup.

 **Hiccup  
I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you.**

Astrid said, "You never bring an axe to the ring, especially not that day." Hiccup said, "I know but all of you fell for it anyway." The movie resumed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	25. Hiccup in the cove day 4

This is about the training techniques that Hiccup used in the arena.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **[Scene cuts to back at the cove]**_

 _ **[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]**_

The vikings mouths dropped and now Astrid knew his secret to getting that nadder to sleep.

 _ **[Scene cuts back to at the Arena]**_

 _ **[Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]**_

The vikings laughed at Astrid's face.

 **Tuffnut  
Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

The vikings totally agreed.

 _ **[Scen cuts to back at the cove]**_

 _ **[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]**_

The vikings laughed at this technique.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	26. Dragon training day 4

This is about Hiccup and the Teens fighting a terrible terror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The vikings were excited for this scene.

 _ **[Scene cuts to back at the Arena]**_

 **Gobber  
Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 _ **[The cage is opened and the Terrible Terror is revealed to be only the size of a chihuahua. The teens laugh at the tiny dragon.]**_

 **Tuffnut  
Ha! That's like the size of my-**

 _ **[The dragon attacks Tuffnut.]**_

The vikings laughed.

 **Tuffnut  
AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!**

The vikings laughed even harder.

 _ **[The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield back into the enclosure]**_

The vikings would be impressed if they didn't know he knew about that.

 **Tuffnut** _ **[to Astrid]  
**_ **Wow, he's better than you** _ **ever**_ **were.**

The vikings thought that Astrid was going to attack him for saying that, only, she didn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	27. 2 humans and Toothless in the woods

This is just Astrid spotting Hiccup and Hiccup hiding to avoid Astrid.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **[Scene cuts to at the forest]**_

 _ **[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses a furious Astrid.]**_

Hiccup said, "I hid behind the rock, then went to the cove." The movie resumed.

 _ **[Scene cuts to at the cove]**_

 _ **[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached.]**_

 **Hiccup  
Oh, great.**

The vikings laughed at his misfortune.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	28. Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid at work

This chapter is when Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the village and talks to Astrid.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]**_

The vikings looked surprised that they didn't see a dragon in the village.

 **Viking  
Hiccup.**

 _ **[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]**_

Astrid wondered how she didn't notice Toothless behind the shutter doors when Hiccup came out.

 **Astrid  
Hiccup? Are you in there?**

 **Hiccup  
Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.**

Astrid knew that Hiccup was acting weird then.

 **Astrid  
I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, **_**weirder**_ **.**

The vikings agreed.

 _ **[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.]**_

The vikings wondered how Astrid didn't notice this and so was Astrid.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review.


	29. Hiccup and Toothless's flight

This chapter is based off of Hiccup's and Toothless's flight.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **[Scene cuts to Toothless soaring across the ocean, Hiccup on his back]**

The vikings got scared seeing this part and Sabrina said, "This all happened in the past and Hiccup is fine." The movie resumed.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy! [changes tail fin position] Yes, it worked!**

Snotlout said, "Make up your mind Hiccup." The vikings agreed as the movie continued.

 **[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]**

The vikings laughed as the movie continued.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Sorry!**

 **[Hiccup flies Toothless into another sea stack]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **That was my fault.**

 **[Toothless hits him with his ear]**

The vikings laughed harder.

 **Hiccup**  
 **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**

Snotlout said again, "Make up your mind Hiccup and why do you need a cheat sheet." The movie continued.

 **[The wind blows his cheat sheet out of his hand]**

 **Hiccup**  
 **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

 **[Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.]**

The vikings laughed nervously.

 **Hiccup**  
 **NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!**

 **[Finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacks into his face. Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions.]**

The vikings were shocked that he flew so good without even being taught and he taught himself how to fly.

 **Hiccup**  
 **YEEAHHH! (Toothless shoots a blast of fire and flies through it) Ah, come on!  
**

The vikings laughed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review it.


	30. Hiccup and Toothless resting

This episode is just about Hiccup and Toothless resting.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[Scene cuts to on a sea stack where Hiccup and Toothless are resting. Hiccup looks slightly singed by the fire earlier.]**_

The vikings laughed a little.

 _ **[Toothless regurgitates a fish head for hiccup]**_

The vikings looked grossed out.

 **Hiccup  
Uh... no thanks. I'm good.**

The vikings agreed.

 _ **[A flock of Terrible Terrors try to steal fish and Toothless tries to chase them away. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.]**_

The vikings laughed at the Terrible Terrors but the dragons found that unnecessary.

 **Hiccup  
Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? **_**(He tosses the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole)**_ **There you go. Everything we know about you guys is wrong...** _ **(the Terror curls up next to Hiccup like a kitten, purring softly)**_

Stoick said, "We know that the dragons could be trained, now can we go?" Sabrina said, "No, you have to see the last of the dragon war." The movie resumed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will continue to read and review it.


	31. Stoick and Gobber on the pier

This is just about Stoick and Gobber.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[Scene cuts to at the pier, the destroyed longships from the expedition heading back]**_

 **Gobber  
Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

 **Stoick  
Not even close.**

The vikings were impressed.

 **Gobber  
Ah. Excellent.**

 **Stoick  
I hope you had a little more success than me.**

 **Gobber  
Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

The vikings now knew what Gobber meant.

 **Phlegma  
Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Starkard  
Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

 **Hoark the Haggard  
No one will miss that old nuisance!**

The vikings thought that was true.

 **Ack  
The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

The vikings knew this.

 **Stoick  
He's gone?**

Hiccup said, "Really? Your first thought is that i'm dead? I'm really feeling the love now." Sabrina said, "Don't worry, you will shine later in the film." The vikings were confused.

 **Gobber  
Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

The vikings could believe that they were fans of Hiccup.

 **Stoick  
Hiccup?**

 **Gobber  
Who would've thought, eh? He has this **_**way**_ **with the beasts.**

The vikings now knew how.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review it.


	32. Hiccup and Stoick at work

This is just Stoick talking to Hiccup at work.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[Scene cuts to the Haddock household.]**_

 **Hiccup  
** _ **[sketching Toothless]**_ **Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...**

Stoick wondered how he missed those drawings.

 **Stoick  
I know. I came looking for you.**

The vikings were wondering what this surprise visit was about.

 **Hiccup  
You did?**

 **Stoick  
You've been keeping secrets.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
I... have?**

The vikings were confused of why Hiccup is questioning this.

 **Stoick  
Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

 **Hiccup  
I don't know what you're...**

 **Stoick  
Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

 **Hiccup  
Oh?**

 **Stoick  
So. Let's talk about that dragon.**

They thought that he knew about Toothless when he didn't.

 **Hiccup  
Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-  
You're not... upset?**

 **Stoick  
What?! I was hoping for this!**

The vikings were confused and Stoick looked embarrassed.

 **Hiccup  
Uh... you were?**

 **Stoick  
And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the **_**worst**_ **Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we** _ **finally**_ **have something to talk about.  
Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring.**

The vikings now knew what he was talking about.

 _ **[Stoick holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hiccup]**_

 **Hiccup** _ **[Sincerely]**_ **  
Wow. Thanks.**

 **Stoick  
Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate.**

The vikings looked disgusted now.

 **Stoick  
Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?  
Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

Stoick now knew that he didn't, he wondered how he could've been so blind.

 **Hiccup  
I should really get to bed.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick  
Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat.**

 **Stoick  
Well, uh... good night.**

The vikings laughed at their awkward chat.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	33. Hiccup wins killing a dragon

This is when Hiccup wins killing a monstrous nightmare.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[Scene cuts to at the Arena]**_

 **Astrid  
Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

The vikings knew that he wasn't going to win.

 **Hiccup  
Good. Please, by all means.**

Now Astrid knew why he said that.

 **Viking  
You got it Astrid!**

 **Astrid  
This time! This time, for sure! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**

 **[** _ **Astrid sees the Gronckle on the ground, Hiccup standing beside it]**_

 **Astrid  
NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

Astrid's mother was amazed by what she said.

 **Stoick  
Wait! Wait!**

 **Hiccup  
So, later.**

 **Gobber  
Not so fast!**

Now Gobber knew that Hiccup was late for meeting up with Toothless.

 **Hiccup  
I'm kinda late for-**

 **Astrid  
** _ **What?!**_ **Late for** _ **what**_ **, exactly?!**

The vikings knew that it was now late for meeting with Toothless.

 **Stoick  
Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided.**

 **Gobber  
You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **Stoick  
Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

Now the vikings felt bad for Hiccup.

 **Hiccup** _ **[Sarcastically]  
**_ **Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

Tuffnut asked, "So, what?" The vikings all muttered, "Muttenheads."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	34. 2 humans and a dragon at the cove

This is only about Hiccup and Astrid and Toothless at the cove.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[** _ **Scene cuts to at the cove]**_

 **Hiccup  
...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man... Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?**

The vikings were wondering why Hiccup would leave forever.

 **Astrid  
I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. **_**Especially**_ **you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

The vikings was wondering the same thing.

 **Hiccup  
Uh... training?**

 **Astrid  
It better not involve this!**

 **Hiccup  
I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

The vikings thought that he was crazy.

 _ **[Astrid bends his arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing him to the ground.]**_

 **Hiccup  
OW! Why would you **_**DO**_ **that?!**

 **Astrid  
That's for the lies.**

 _ **[Astrid drops her axe handle on his gut]**_

 **Astrid  
And **_**THAT'S**_ **for everything else.**

The vikings laughed at his misfortune.

 **Hiccup** _ **[In pain]  
**_ **Oh, man.**

 _ **[Toothless comes from behind a rock, growling]**_

 **Astrid  
Get down! RUN! RUN!**

 **Hiccup  
NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him.**

The vikings were shocked at this.

 **Astrid  
** _ **I**_ **scared** _ **him**_ **?! Who is "him"?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

 **Hiccup  
Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

 _ **[Astrid runs away, threatening to expose them]**_

The vikings knew that this was bound to happen.

 **Hiccup  
Da, da-da! We're dead!**

The vikings laughed.

 _ **[Toothless leaves]**_

 **Hiccup  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!**

The vikings laughed harder.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	35. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless's flight

This is Astrid's first flight on Toothless.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Astrid realized that since this is showing the past, it will show her riding on Toothless for the first time and she thought that was humiliating to go through it.

 _ **[Astrid's running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks her up]**_

The vikings were surprised.

 **Astrid  
AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!**

 _ **[Toothless deposits her in a pine tree]**_

The vikings looked nervous for Astrid now.

 **Astrid  
Hiccup, get me **_**down**_ **from here!**

They agreed that he should.

 **Hiccup  
You have to give me a chance to explain.**

 **Astrid  
I am **_**not**_ **listening to** _ **ANYTHING**_ **you have to say!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
Then I won't speak. Just let me **_**show**_ **you. Please, Astrid.**

 **Astrid  
Now, get me down.**

They were surprised that Astrid actually hopped onto Toothless.

 **Hiccup  
Toothless, down. **_**Gently**_ **. See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

 _ **[Toothless blasts off the tree, Astrid sliding off his back]**_

The vikings jumped out of their seats.

 **Hiccup  
WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS **_**WRONG**_ **WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no...Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to** _ **like us.**_ **And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Astrid  
Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!**

 _ **[Toothless slows down and glides above the clouds slowly]**_

The vikings were shocked that it began to look amazing.

 **Astrid  
Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... **_**amazing**_ **. He's amazing. So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a...** _ **[Whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear]**_ **kill a dragon.**

The vikings looked worried about what Toothless was going to do.

 **Hiccup  
Don't remind me.**

 _ **[Toothless suddenly dodges]**_

 **Hiccup  
Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

 _ **[They find themselves in a middle of a flock of dragons. They are carrying food en masse toward the island.]**_

 **Hiccup  
Get down!**

 **Astrid  
What's going on?**

 **Hiccup  
I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

 _ **[Toothless ignores them]**_

 **Hiccup  
It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

The vikings looked worried for them.

 **Astrid  
Uh, what does that make us?**

The vikings didn't know the answer to that question.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	36. Dragon's nest

This is about when Hiccup and Astrid goes to the dragon's nest and meets the Red Death.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hiccup  
What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

The vikings, including Stoick, agreed with Hiccup.

 _ **[They approach the Dragon's Nest in a Volcano. Swarms of dragons throw their offerings into the lava below.]**_

 **Hiccup** _ **[Sarcastically]**_ **  
It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

 **Astrid  
They're not eating any of it.**

The vikings were confused about this.

 _ **[A Gronckle delivers only a single tiny fish. A roar is heard from below and the Gronckle squeals in terror as something big seizes it]**_

 **Astrid  
** _ **What... is that?**_

The vikings were wondering the same question.

 _ **[A colossal dragon emerges from the lava pit and eats the Gronckle alive. All the other dragons cower in terror before the giant creature.]**_

The vikings jump in their seats from being surprised and wondered what it was but Hiccup and Astrid knew that it was some type of dragon. Sabrina said, "That is called the Red Death. That is Also how Hiccup is going to end the dragon war for good, single-handed. Only with the help of Toothless." The vikings, including Astrid and Hiccup was also confused about how Hiccup defeats that dragon with no other help but Toothless. Sabrina also said, "In the process of this, Hiccup losses a leg." The vikings looked even more confused than ever now and more interested.

 **Hiccup  
Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

 _ **[Toothless escapes and all the dragons flee. The Red Death lunges at Toothless but grabs a Zippleback instead. Toothless and his riders fly off to a beach and land.]**_

The vikings let out a huff of relief.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	37. Astrid punches and kisses Hiccup

This chapter is after Hiccup and Astrid ride Toothless back from the Dragon's nest.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The vikings couldn't believe that Hiccup and Astrid rode a dragon together and rode Toothless all the way to the Dragon's nest and didn't tell them.

 **Astrid  
No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad.**

 **Hiccup  
No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**

The dragons was glad that Hiccup cared.

 **Astrid  
Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!**

Toothless was no pet and he was upset to be called one.

 **Hiccup  
Yes.**

 **Astrid  
Okay. Then what do we do?**

 **Hiccup  
Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

The vikings were wondering what they were going to do.

 **Astrid  
Okay.  
** _ **[punches him]**_ **That's for kidnapping me.  
** _ **[kisses him]**_ **That's for... everything else.**

The vikings were shocked to see this.

 **Hiccup  
What are you looking at?**

The vikings laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review it.


	38. Hiccup vs Monstrous Nightmare

Hiccup vs a Monstrous Nightmare. THANK YOU STOICK!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[Scene cuts to at the Arena]**_

 **Stoick  
Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

The vikings looked surprised.

 **Astrid  
Be careful with that dragon.**

The vikings noticed Astrid's tone.

 **Hiccup  
** _ **(Glances at Stoick)**_ **It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

The vikings were wondering why that is.

 **Astrid  
What are you gonna do?**

 **Hiccup  
Put an end to this.**

 _ **[She eyes him, dubious.]**_

The vikings were wondering how he was going to do that.

 **Hiccup  
I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

They were surprised of how much he cared for Toothless.

 **Astrid  
I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong.**

 **Gobber  
It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

 **Tuffnut  
Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

The vikings looked interested.

 _ **[Hiccup enters the Arena and picks a dagger from the weapons stand]**_

 **Stoick  
Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

Sabrina said, "Well, Stoick, Hiccup ain't you and he has a different plan in mind." The movie resumed.

 **Hiccup  
I'm ready.**

 _ **[They release the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup approaches the Nightmare slowly, raising his hand like how he did to Toothless]**_

 **Stoick  
What is he doing?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

 **Hiccup  
It's okay. It's okay. **_**[throws helmet onto floor]**_ **I'm not one of them.**

The vikings looked surprised.

 **Stoick  
Stop the fight.**

 **Hiccup  
No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

 **Stoick  
I SAID STOP THE FIGHT! **_**[slams hammer against the Arena railings, agitating the Nightmare]**_ **Out of my way!**

The vikings were startled.

 _ **[Frightened, the Nightmare attacks]**_

The vikings all were thinking _way to go Stoick._

 **Astrid  
Hiccup! HICCUP! **_**[enters the ring]**_

 _ **[Meanwhile, at the cove, Toothless hears Hiccup's screams and races to the Arena]**_

 **Stoick  
This way!**

The vikings were startled.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	39. Toothless saves Hiccup and gets captured

GO TOOTHLESS!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[Astrid escapes, but Hiccup is pinned under the Nightmare's claws. Suddenly, a resonating blast fires at the Arena's railing. Toothless jumps into the Arena. The smoke clears up, revealing the two dragons fighting]**_

 **Gobber  
Night Fury!**

The vikings looked surprised.

 **Hiccup  
Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

The vikings saw that Hiccup was trying to protect the dragon.

 **Vikings  
Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup  
Go! GO!**

 **Viking  
Take it alive!**

The vikings heard that.

 **Astrid  
Stoick, no!**

They saw that Astrid tried to help Hiccup protect Toothless.

 **Hiccup  
No, Dad, he won't hurt you!  
No, don't! You're only making it worse! Toothless, STOP!  
No! NOOOOO!**

They saw that Toothless listened to Hiccup and not hurt Stoick.

 **Viking  
Get him!**

 **Hiccup  
No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him.**

 **Stoick  
Put it with the others!**

The vikings weren't surprised by this.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	40. Hiccup and Stoick in the Great Hall

This is just after Stoick finds out about Toothless.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Stoick  
I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
Dad-**

 **Stoick  
We had a deal!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up!**

 **Stoick  
So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie?**

The vikings did think that all that stuff was impressive.

 **Hiccup  
I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

The vikings looked confused.

 **Stoick  
The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

 **Hiccup  
He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

 **Stoick  
They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

 **Hiccup  
AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-**

The vikings thought that was a lot.

 **Stoick  
-Their island? So you've been to the nest.**

 **Hiccup  
Did I say nest?**

Astrid nudged Hiccup in the arm.

 **Stoick  
How did you find it?!**

 **Hiccup  
No... I didn't. **_**Toothless**_ **did. Only a dragon can find the island.  
Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR **_**ONCE**_ **IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU** _ **PLEASE**_ **JUST LISTEN TO ME!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Stoick  
You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son.  
READY THE SHIPS!**

The vikings looked surprised.

 _ **[Before walking to the docks, Stoick staggers back, realizing the mistake he just made.]**_

The vikings looked shocked.

 **Stoick  
Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

The vikings looked nervous.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	41. The pier

Hiccup gets an idea in this chapter.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Stoick** _ **(to a chained Toothless)**_ **  
Lead us home, Devil.**

Hiccup muttered, "They're not devils, they are good creatures." The movie resumed.

 **Astrid  
It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend...**

Fishlegs said, "What are you trying to convince Hiccup of Astrid?" The movie resumed.

 **Hiccup  
Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Astrid  
Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?... Why didn't you?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

 **Hiccup  
I don't know. I couldn't.**

 **Astrid  
That's not an answer.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
** _ **Why**_ **is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

The vikings wanted to know the same thing too.

 **Astrid  
Because I want to remember what you say, **_**right now**_ **.**

The vikings wanted to hear what he had to say too.

 **Hiccup  
Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I **_**wouldn't**_ **kill a dragon!**

The vikings noticed that he said wouldn't.

 **Astrid  
You said **_**"wouldn't"**_ **that time.**

The vikings were confused about this too.

 **Hiccup  
Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who **_**wouldn't**_ **kill a dragon!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Astrid  
First to ride one, though. So...?**

The vikings noticed this too.

 **Hiccup  
...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as **_**I**_ **was. I looked at him, and I saw myself.**

The vikings were wondering about that and thought that made sense.

 **Astrid  
I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?**

The vikings wondered too.

 **Hiccup  
Eh, probably something stupid.**

 **Astrid  
Good. But you've already done that.**

 **Hiccup  
Then something crazy!**

 **Astrid  
** _ **That's**_ **more like it!**

The vikings thought so.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	42. Vikings going to the dragon's nest

The vikings going to the Dragon's nest.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Stoick  
Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

They thought this was a pretty bad idea.

 **Viking #1  
Here.**

 **Viking #2  
One length to your stern.**

 **Viking #3  
On your starboard flank.**

 **Viking #4  
Three widths to port.**

 **Viking #5  
Ahead, at your bow.**

 **Viking #6  
Haven't a clue.**

 **Gobber  
Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

The vikings figured that this was just Gobber.

 **Stoick  
Find the nest and take it.**

 **Gobber  
Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple.**

Hiccup and Astrid knew that this was going to be harder than they thought.

 **Stoick  
Shhh.  
Step aside.**

 **Viking  
Bear to port.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	43. The Teens in the arena

The Teens go to the arena where the dragons are.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Fishlegs  
If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

The vikings looked confused.

 **Tuffnut  
You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me.**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **Hiccup  
Uh...**

 **Snotlout  
I **_**love**_ **this plan!**

 **Hiccup: I didn't...**

The vikings were wondering when the Teens will let Hiccup talk.

 **Ruffnut  
You're crazy! I like that...**

The vikings looked grossed.

 **Astrid  
So? What **_**is**_ **the plan?**

The vikings wanted to know.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	44. Stoick and Gobber at the dragon's nest

I know this chapter is short but it is just Stoick and Gobber at the dragon's nest.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Gobber  
Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

The vikings weren't surprised by that.

 **Stoick  
Stay low and ready your weapons. We're here.**

The vikings noticed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	45. Hiccup bringing out the dragons

This is just the Teens in the arena.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **[**_ _ **At the arena, Hiccup has released the Monstrous Nightmare. He gently guides it toward Snotlout, who is scared and grabs a knife.]**_

The vikings looked surprised and nervous.

 **Astrid  
Uh-uh.**

 **Snotlout  
Wait! What are you-?!**

The vikings looked confused.

 **Hiccup  
Relax. It's okay... it's okay. **_**[Snotlout bonds with the Nightmare]**_

The vikings looked surprised.

 **Snotlout  
Where are you going?!**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

 **Hiccup  
You're going to need something to help you hold on.**

 _ **[The teens glance at the three other dragons, all out of their cages]**_

The vikings got nervous all over again.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	46. Vikings attack the nest

Good luck vikings.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Stoick  
When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

The vikings definitely agreed to this.

 **Gobber  
In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

The vikings thought that this was gross.

 **Stoick  
No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

 _ **[Catapults break a hole into the side of the mountain, and a flaming ball of straw reveals thousands of dragons inside. Stoick charges in screaming loudly, and all the dragons flee in terror, not a single one attacking.]**_

 **Gobber  
Is that it?**

Hiccup and Astrid knew that this wasn't the end at all.

 **Spitelout  
We've done it! **_**[A loud roar is heard and the mountain starts to crack]**_

 **Stoick  
This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!  
Get clear!**

Hiccup and Astrid knew what this meant.

 **Gobber  
Beard of Thor... what is that? **_**[The Red Death, a dragon more that five times the size of the Vikings' ships, breaks out of the mountain, roaring furiously]**_

 **Stoick  
Odin, help us. Catapults!**

The vikings jumped in their seats.

 **Viking #3  
Get to the ships!**

 **Stoick  
No! NO!**

 **Gobber  
Heh. Smart, that one.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Stoick  
I was a fool. **_**[To Spitelout]**_ **Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

 **Spitelout  
Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!**

The vikings were wondering what Stoick was up to.

 **Stoick  
Gobber, go with the men.**

 **Gobber  
I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

 **Stoick  
I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

The vikings did think that he was crazy.

 **Gobber  
Then I can double that time.**

 **Stoick  
HERE!**

 **Gobber  
Oh, no, HERE!  
Come on! Bite me!**

 **Stoick  
No, me!**

The vikings thought that they were both crazy with going through with this.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	47. The Teens come

The Teens to the rescue.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hiccup  
Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!**

The vikings laughed at Stoick's reaction.

 **Tuffnut  
LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!**

The vikings laughed at how they all struggled on dragons except for Hiccup and Astrid.

 **Hiccup  
Up, let's move it!**

 **Gobber  
Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Hiccup  
Fishlegs, break it down!**

 **Fishlegs  
Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!**

The vikings were surprised.

 **Hiccup  
Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!**

The vikings now know that they used some of their dragon training to defeat the Red Death.

 **Ruffnut  
That's my specialty!**

 **Tuffnut  
Since when?! Everyone knows **_**I'm**_ **more irritating! See?!**

The vikings thought that they are both annoying.

 **Hiccup  
** **Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!**

 **Snotlout  
Don't worry, we got it covered!**

The vikings didn't believe that was true.

 **Fishlegs  
Yeah!**

 **Tuffnut  
Troll!**

 **Ruffnut  
Butt-Elf!**

 **Tuffnut  
Bride of Grendel!**

The vikings laughed at what the twins called the Red Death.

 **Fishlegs  
Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!**

The vikings agreed.

 **Hiccup  
There!  
Go help the others!  
Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

The vikings saw how Hiccup risked his safety to save a dragon.

 **Snotlout  
It's working!**

 **Fishlegs  
Yeah! It's working!**

 **Snotlout  
Agghh!**

The vikings laughed nervously.

 **Fishlegs  
I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!  
I'm okay! Less okay...!**

The vikings laughed a little.

 **Snotlout  
I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?**

The vikings thought that was funny.

 **Astrid  
Yeah! You're the Viking!**

 **Snotlout  
Whoa!**

 **Hiccup  
Dad?  
You got it, bud.**

The vikings were wondering why Stoick saved Toothless and Hiccup.

 **Stoick  
Hiccup. I'm sorry... for- for everything.**

 **Hiccup  
Yeah, me too.**

The vikings were amazed but continued to watch.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	48. Hiccup gets up in the air

Here comes Hiccup and Toothless vs the Red Death.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Stoick  
You don't have to go up there.**

The vikings were surprised to here this.

 **Hiccup  
We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

The vikings looked even more surprised to hear that Hiccup.

 **Stoick  
I'm proud to call you my son.**

The vikings thought that he disowned him.

 **Hiccup  
Thanks, Dad.**

 **Astrid  
He's up! Get Snotlout out of there!**

The vikings were wondering how they were going to do that.

 **Twins  
I'm on it!**

 **Tuffnut  
I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you!**

The vikings laughed.

 **Ruffnut  
Hey! Let me drive!**

 **Tuffnut  
I can't believe that worked!**

 **Gobber  
Night Fury! Get down!**

The vikings laughed that they were afraid of someone so kind.

 **Hiccup  
Did you get her?**

 **Astrid  
Go.**

The vikings looked happy.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	49. Hiccup and Toothless vs The Red Death

This is only about Hiccup and Toothless against the Red Death.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sabrina said, "This is how Hiccup losses his leg." The vikings, including Stoick and the Teens, were shocked that they apologized to each other for everything and Stoick saving his son and Toothless, course, after Hiccup and the Teens on dragons saved Stoick and Gobber, they weren't too surprised. All the Teens didn't expect to see that they would be riding dragons across the ocean.

 **Hiccup  
** **That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

The vikings wanted to see the same thing.

 **Do you think that did it?**

They were asking themselves the same exact question.

 **Well, he can fly.**

The vikings were wondering how that big dragon can fly.

 **Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud!**

The vikings saw Hiccup heading for the dark clouds and them cheering him and Toothless on to win but they didn't have any memory of this happening and Hiccup still had his leg. Sabrina said, "This is the end of the dragon war." The movie resumed.

 **Here it comes!  
** **Watch out! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works.**

The vikings were wondering what his plan was.

 **COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!**

The vikings thought that Hiccup and Toothless was crazy.

 **Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

The vikings were wondering how Hiccup could say that when they were falling and the prosthetic was on fire.

 **Hold, Toothless... NOW!**

The vikings saw Toothless blast inside that things mouth and it crashed.

 **No! NO!**

The vikings saw Hiccup hit the Red Death's tail and wondered if he survived.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	50. Stoick apologizes

Stoick is looking for Hiccup.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Stoick  
Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!  
Hiccup.  
Oh, son... I did this…  
I'm so...I'm so sorry…**

The vikings never heard Stoick apologize before.

 **Hiccup! Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!  
Thank you... for saving my son.**

The vikings cheered.

 **Gobber  
Well, you know... **_**most**_ **of him.**

The vikings laughed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	51. Hiccup wakes up

Hiccup wakes up from being knocked out by the Red Death.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hiccup  
Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too, buddy. **_**[Toothless steps on his groin]**_ **OW! What- Uh, I'm in my house.** _ **You're**_ **in my house! Uh... does my dad know you're in here?!**

The vikings guessed that he did.

 **Okay, okay- no, Toothless! Aw, come on…  
Okay... okay... Thanks, bud.  
Toothless, stay here.**

The vikings realized that Hiccup was really confused and how he had a hard time with his peg leg. Hiccup was just as confused about this.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	52. Hiccup finds out about the dragons

This is after Hiccup and Toothless won against the Red Death.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Snotlout  
Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

The vikings looked surprised to see Snotlout on a Monstrous Nightmare.

 **Hiccup  
I knew it. I'm dead.**

The vikings agreed.

 **Stoick  
No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?**

 **Viking #1  
Hey, look! It's Hiccup!**

 **Viking #2  
Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

 **Viking #3  
It's great to see you up and about.**

 **Stoick  
Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this.**

 **Hiccup  
You just gestured to **_**all**_ **of me.**

The vikings left some more.

 **Gobber (o.s.)  
Well, most of you. **_**[Gestures to his metal leg]**_ **That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?**

 **Hiccup  
I might make a few tweaks.**

The vikings didn't seem surprised to hear this.

 **Astrid** _ **[Punches Hiccup]**_ **  
That's for scaring me.**

The vikings looked shocked about what Astrid did.

 **Hiccup  
What, is it always going to be this way? Cause...**

 _ **[Astrid kisses Hiccup.]**_

 **Hiccup  
I could get used to it.**

The vikings laughed.

 **Gobber  
Welcome home.**

 **Viking  
Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Hiccup  
You ready?**

The vikings shouted, "YES!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review.


	53. Ending

This is the finale chapter, enjoy.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hiccup (v.o.)  
This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The **_**people**_ **that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!**

The vikings roared with excitement and Sabrina said, "That is the end of the Dragon war." The vikings returned to their lives but more understanding and let all the events unfold and eventually defeated the Red Death.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read my stories and review.


End file.
